1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector apparatus for use in analyzing material travelling along a conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A detector apparatus is known which includes a radiation source arranged to be positioned beneath a conveyor belt and a housing at an end of a C-frame for holding a detector above the conveyor belt. A cabinet is provided on an upright member of the C-frame for housing electronics in the form of a multi-channel analyzer and computer processing equipment. Wiring extends from the detector to within the cabinet, for providing analog signals to the multi-channel analyzer, for subsequent processing. In order to achieve reliable scan results, the detector needs to be maintained within a preferred temperature range, as does at least the multi-channel analyzer within the cabinet.